familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Russell Beers Petty (1901-1968)
}} Obituary Found in the Ogden Standard-Examiner http://www.newspapers.com/newspage/18805580/ - Issued Saturday, November 23rd, 1968 DR. RUSSELL PETTY Dies in Hospital Dr. Petty, Dentist Dies at 67 Dr. Russell, Beers Petty, 67, a former Ogden dentist, died Friday in the Provo Valley Hospital after an extended illness. Dr. Petty was born March 19, 1901, in Logan, a son of Dr. William H. and Annie Beers Petty. He came to Ogden. with his family in 1900. He was educated in Ogden City Schools and attended Weber Academy where he was student president during 1918-19. He later studied dentistry at the Chicago College of Dental Surgery (Loyola University of Chicago, 111.). He was graduated in 1925 at which time he received the Omicrom Kappa Upsilon Scholastic Key. He entered private practice in dentistry in Ogden in 1925, retiring in 1966. He was married to Josephine Volker in the Salt Lake LDS Temple on June 19, 1923. She died July 7, 1936. He was later married to Lucile Owen in the Salt Lake Temple on Dec. 23, 1937. Dr. Petty was president of the Weber County Dental Society in 1936. From 1945 to 1950 he was a member of the Utah State Board of Dental Examiners. In 1947 he was appointed chairman of the Public Policy Committee, which was instrumental in initiating legislation to license dental hygienists in Utah. He was president of the Utah State Dental Association in 1959 and 60. WORKED IN MONTANA Dr. Petty did considerable post-graduate work in the field of oral surgery and conducted surgical practice in Montana in the summer months from 1950 to 1966. He was elected to honorary membership in the following societies: Oregon State Dental Society, Utah Dental Assistance Association and Utah Dental Hygienists Association. He was awarded a life membership in the Utah State Dental Association and the American Dental Association. He retired from active dental practice in 1966 when he moved to Provo, where he joined the faculty of the Utah Technical College. He taught in the department of dental assistance from 1966 to '67. He was a member of the Ogden Rotary Club, the Ogden Executives Association and the Ogden Golf and Country Club. He was president of the Associated Alumni of Weber College from 1942 to 1944. He was an active member of of the LDS Church and served a mission to the Eastern States from 1919-21. He was a Sunday School teacher in the 5th, 12th and Highland Wards and served in the Sunday School superintendency of the 12th Ward. He served on the Sunday School Stake Board of the East Ogden Stake and served in the bishopric of the Ogden Highland Ward. Surviving are his widow, two sons and six daughters, Dr Robert W. Petty, Provo; Mrs Charles D. (Ruth) Wright Chapel Hill, N.C.; Mrs. Darreli G. (Elmalu) Ray, Tacoma Wash; Mrs. Robert L. (Carolyn) Strong, Springville; Mrs. G. Raymond (JoAnne) Smith, Brigham City; Mrs. Robert L. (Louise) Crowley, Twin Falls, Idaho; Richard O. Petty, Chicago, 111.; Mrs. James R. (Lorraine) Pallo, Kalispell, Mont. Also surviving are three brothers, William B. Petty, Long Beach, Calif.; Donald M. Petty, Ogden; Dr. Charles R. Petty, Arcadia, Calif.; 34 grandchildren. Funeral services will be conducted Monday at 11 a.m. in the Chapel of Flowers Mortuary with Bishop Ray Murdoek of the Provo 13th LDS Ward officiating. Friends may call at the mortuary Sunday from 7 to 9 p.m. and Monday until time of services. Interment will be in the Aultorest Memorial Park. Found by his great grand-daughter, Hanna Cowley. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Josephine Volker His first wife, Josephine Volker (1901-1936), died in childbirth of their last son. # Robert William Petty (1924-2015) # Ruth Petty (1928-2006) # JoAnne Petty (living) - md Ray Smith, a Korean War MASH medic and space shuttle engineer. Several children including LDS musician Garth Smith (1960). # Lewis Guy Petty (1936-1936) - died at childbirth, 07-Jul-1936 with his mother. 2nd Marriage: Lucille Owen Category:American dentists Category:Weber State University alumni